


The Diary of Olivia

by MiylaCrystil



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Avengers Family, Cassiopeia is a good big sister, Diary/Journal, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Magic Revealed, Meet the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mornstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiylaCrystil/pseuds/MiylaCrystil
Summary: Olivia Stewart, adopted princess, Great Sage in training, the hero of Ni no Kuni, and a wizard; is finally faced with having to meet her fatherthese are her journal entries





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to aim to have a new chapter out every Friday but if I skip or I get the wrong date (because I suck at dates) please don't be mad at me 
> 
> Let us begin

To my dearest Friend 

Today is the day, The test results came back and he consented to Take custody of me.

This is the fourth Diary I've made this year, the first one ended at the end of spring... on that terrible day. The second and third ran through Summer and into the first few days of fall - even then I barely managed to fit all the stuff that happened during that time into those two journals so I may have to expand on those last couple of weeks in this one. Oh well! I need to expand over the last week anyway... I haven't been able to write much, much less pick up a new Journal when I realized I was out of pages since all the chaos happening because of those paternity test results... 

Those paternity test results! I don't think anyone's going to believe me (except maybe Cassiopeia) That my father is some big shot Tech Guy who lives all the way on the other side of the country, in New York City!

Oh dang, my handwriting is getting shaky I definitely need to call Cass tonight.

Okay I just need to focus on the alternatives, if he doesn't like me or I need to get away for a while I can stay with Esther (then again I also don't need any missing person reports so scratch that idea anyone in the magic world is out of the picture) Maybe Miss Lila? The Cartwright family, after all, misses M doesn't really know what I did but she doesn't know I did something to fix her husband (stupid Nightmares)and when she found out of all this child services business she said if it doesn't work out I can stay with them, Philip is an option but I don't know if child services will let me stay there (his mom is a single parent) Okay the options are laid out before me maybe I can convince Cass to stay in this world for a couple of months and make an identity for herself... no that would take too long 

But at least I don't have to change my initials! Signing off, O.V.S. - daughter of Alicia the Brave and Tony Stark.


	2. Second entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter is late

To my dearest Friend 

Okay but between the time zone differences and jet lag it's only been about 3 or 4 hours since my last entry so yeah consider this kind of part 2, oh geez my normal vocabulary is dead right now! My nerves feel like they're shot! I'm going to regret this but I'm going to call Cass while writing.

“Hey, Cass.”

I'm going to need to clean my communication mirror sometime tomorrow. 

“Hey, little sis how are you doing?”

Or maybe Cass needs to clean hers?

“Remember when I told you I was going to have to leave Nazcaa because I needed to meet my father?”

“Oh yeah you said you were meeting him today, Isn't he some big shot in your world.”

Anyways Stark Tower is almost as big as Nazcaa Castle.

“Yeah, he owns this big company that has some pretty crazy worldwide influence and remembers we don't have dragons, super-powered boats or airships around here to get us places fast to get from one continent to another instead of taking an hour at most it can take about 3 or 4 hours at the minimum.”

And mom was right in her will, it's kind of scary how much family resemblance there is. My hair is just a few shades lighter and other than that I look like a 13-year-old female version of the guy.

“Oh sweetie how has your world survived... wait didn't you say you had to ride on a plane to get there.”

“Yeah but I wasn't going across continents I was just flying across the country.”

He seems nice but you could cut the awkwardness in the air with a sword.

“Yeah but on that map, you showed me the US seemed the biggest country In terms of landmass I saw on the whole map.”

Thank you Cassiopeia for reminding me, dragons are better than planes any day (which is strange considering I almost wanted to throw up after my first dragon ride).

“Okay fine so I did have to ride a couple hours in a plane, but you know I always do better in a conversation with people I don't know if I have time to collect my thoughts.”

Back on topic, I don't think either of us really knows what to do about each other. I mean, the test results only came in a week ago and my caseworker was only able to get in contact with him about a day or two ago.

“Fine but that doesn't mean you lose the right as my baby sister to have me be worried about you, those things look like flying deathtraps to me.”

His assistant? secretary? I have no idea. Seemed pretty nice, though mildly annoyed with my case worker though, But Daniel is a psycho so let's just ignore that.

“This argument’s never going to end with you, is it?”

That man has no business working with children, I'm just lucky I know how to spot a guy who only wants me for my body.

“Nope!”

Note to self: thank Swain and Marcassin (Cass too) for teaching me how to do that.

“Oh yeah, Cass I need to thank you for teaching me how to spot a guy who only wants me for sex.”

Note to self: add to the list of stupid ideas: “mentioning to Cass that I needed to use the previously mentioned training”

“Who the hell do I need to punch!”

And my father's friend Happy Hogan (note: head of security) is also pretty nice but also very unsure of where I stand. Let it be known that the feeling is mutual.

“Cassiopeia no! You do not need to come over here with Astra! Okay? I'll just see if I can get him registered on the sex offender list and he will never be allowed to work with children again okay please don't go overkill.”

I may need to stop this entry early because I need to convince Cassiopeia to not cast Gateway and go on a manhunt.

“Astra! I call upon you!”

Really shouldn’t have opened that can of worms.

Signing off, O.V.S. - daug

“Stupid Cass making me have to finish this right before I go to bed. At least I won’t have to explain to my father why a 16-year-old with absolutely no records is breaking into the tower demanding to see whoever decided to mess with me. Not to mention her magic wand...”

hter of Alicia the Brave and adopted daughter of the Wizard King.


	3. Third entry

To my dearest Friend 

I think I like Pepper, She basically threatened to drag my father out the door Kicking and Screaming by the ear to go do some father-daughter shopping/bonding time (I got myself a cute opaque collar halter White lace blouse, With a 3/4 high low black skirt, and a Tight waisted off-the-shoulder dress hugging the hips, then falling loose and straight, high front slit and Moni skirt for modesty In white with flower patterns) Although eventually he took the smart move and went willingly not before his ears started to look like they were burning but he did eventually take the smart move.

Cassiopeia did not kill anyone thankfully, she barely managed to get through the gateway into my room before I just casually shoved her back in.

I was introduced to Jarvis today and I briefly had a panic attack before father told me that the only function it currently has in my room is monitoring my vitals.

We had a brief conversation about my education when school comes back in a week, I explain that I've been taking online courses for a good couple of years, (now that I think about it I am probably a bit too antisocial) and I'll take an extra couple of hours a day to make up for the work I missed over the summer “grieving” (more like another dimension saving the world) but back to the Pepper topic I think she's a grown-up Esther with red hair.

Father almost panicked (scratch that he really did Panic) when he found out I have never owned a cell phone, So I have a phone now I emailed Miss Lila and ask for her phone number so that I can add it to her phone along with it she sent a short list of people that I knew back in Motorville including Phil's mom.

The water pressure in my bathroom Is to die for.

I still can't quite get the Rhythm right for my song, although Cassiopeia mentioned maybe trying to sing it. when I get it right I'm going to write it out in here. 

Tomorrow there's going to be a press conference to announce me to the public, Cassiopeia's princess training is going to get me through it. (doesn't make it any less nerve-wracking though) 

He asked about Mom, I couldn't say anything. 

Signing off, O.V.S. - Great Sage in training


	4. Fourth entry

Fourth entry   
To my dearest Friend 

The press conference was a disaster.

It went just how I expected for a while, I get let out, introduced, and then people start asking invasive questions about my life that I have to casually bounce back like a diplomat tells people to go to Hell Without The other person even realizing it.

But exactly two things went 100% wrong 

One of them asked about my mother and I almost had a panic attack in the middle of the whole thing

(The story we're going with is that she always had a weak heart, I fell in a river she saved me but it pushed her over the edge) 

And then someone tried to cut the hanging lights off the ceiling

The ones that were directly above father.

And then the adrenaline kicked in, And I managed to jump and! well... let's just say there's a reason I'm writing this from a hospital bed. And if I cast a Healing Spell they might get suspicious

But at least I didn't have a panic attack in the middle of a press conference... that's good. Right? 

I can feel the painkillers and sleep meds kicking in, I need to sign this off.

Signing off, O.V.S. - From a hospital bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot again   
>  I don’t have an excuse


	5. Fifth and sixth entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supp...

Okay, I'm drugged up and I'm feeling kind of loopy but I have one thing to say,

I hate hospitals.

______________________

 

I'm out of the hospital!

(I can't believe I forgot to sign off last time)

I'm still feeling a little bit drugged up, But I'm going to be able to cast Healing Hand in about 20 minutes. 

they kept me overnight for observation once they got all the glass out of my back but other than that I was mostly fine (I'm starting to think The Hairpin that Cassiopeia made me does more than just transform into a crown when I'm on Nazcaa) 

Father gave me a lecture on the drive back and then asked how I knew that the lights were going to fall. I think I said something along the lines of I just started to hear them snap 

(Cassiopeia also lectured me on doing crazy things when I called her on the mirror earlier. and update; she did clean it)

Now it's late and the painkillers are still wearing off a little bit so I'm going to sleep.

Signing off, O.V.S. - Princess of Nazcaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me everyone, I'm not late for the update!

To my dearest Friend 

Did you know that it's very uncomfortable to wear a tiara under a beanie? 

I believe I said toward the end of my previous during all but I'm not sure, and I put my other journals at the bottom of my suitcase, which I haven't finished unpacking and I'm rambling.

In essence, I don't feel like checking.

I have this little teal 3 Pearl barrette, That when I'm on Nazcaa Is Enchanted to change to a crown, sometimes it just transforms on its own for some reason. but usually, I can get it to turn back by splashing water on it, or casting a spell.

So when it transformed this morning I didn't worry… until none of my normal methods worked, I tried everything but my hair is a Rat's Nest in the morning, so I couldn't even take it off until it turned back on its own.

I had to wear a beanie hat that was three sizes too small for my head, and (as I said before) I was wearing a tiara under it.

It was just digging into my scalp, I spent the whole day wanting to cry.

Translation; I spent pretty much all day eating bananas dipped in sunflower seeds, and occasionally yogurt.

Father had pickles on pizza

And I might have just been reading the room wrong but I think we had a silent competition on who had the strangest food 

Pepper decided we both lost 

(Frozen pickles in chocolate ice cream covered in cranberries)

Father is out of coffee 

He gave me a laptop 

(First thing I did was download a music maker app)

I feel like I'm this close to having my song done 

Pepper made a mistake and giving me a big stack of sticky notes 

I don't think they've ever seen this much yellow in their lives 

My room is covered in sticky notes 

Signing off, O.V.S. - A girl who finally knows where she gets her strange food tastes


	7. welp

So I ran out of my chapter backlog  
And I kind of wrote myself into a corner with the chandelier   
So yeah let's just say the story is going on Hiatus for a little while


	8. Eighth entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on Tuesday I went on a bit of a binge, and finish the story and made notes for the sequel  
> (but before I publish a sequel I want to watch the other phase 1 movie's, and watch some of the phase 2 movies)
> 
> either way, the Hiatus is over and there are going to be some time jumps so pay attention to the entry numbers

It's been 2 days since the last entry.

I didn't mean to forget to do an entry that first day. 

It's just nothing happened, like at all.

And yesterday I was too emotionally drained to write a diary entry.

I had a heart-to-heart with father about Mom...

I told him how I cried for 3 days and then, I convinced myself there was this way I could get her back and I failed I didn't get her back so it kind of feels like I'm grieving again why the hospital said I was dehydrated.

I didn't have Miss Lila to sit there hold my hand at night and pretty much force water into my mouth.

But I feel better after that talk, and I feel like I might be able to talk to him about my issues (as long as they aren't related to my summer Adventure.)

And I think any resentment I might have had for them not having a relationship is gone. 

I mean he was grieving over his parents' death too.

And mom was just too nice.

Even after all this time, she still cared about Lucien.

I still miss her though.

Signing off, O.V.S. - Songwriter wannabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter, next Friday.


	9. Ninth entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Wish I had an excuse other than laziness

Day one of the boredom apocalypse

So my father is leaving to go to New York for something called The Stark Expo and he's going to be staying for a few months to handle the opening ceremonies

Pepper is going with him 

Which means I'm going to be here all alone 

I can't even do magic practice because I don't know if JARVIS can see through any sort of illusion spell that I can do (even then I'm not pretty good at those illusions)

So yeah initiate the boredom apocalypse 

On a side note, we found out that the chandelier was just faulty metal work 

On another side note I'm worried about father, something in my bones under my skin, The same instinct they kept me and my friends alive with healing spells is telling me to react more and more every day, but I don't know what for every morning when I wake up my hand reflectively tries to grab the wand.

But if something happens and I'm not there, I'll just be all alone again 

Myrtle, if you're reading this I have a Rune in place To bring my stuff to your house if anything happens to me, I gave you the Sky Tree wand and Gateway is a horseshoe with a line top to bottom, find a town and tell them that I know you, If I'm not there they will direct you towards Cassiopeia. She can help you from there.

(Maybe Swain is right, I do have too many backup plans)

Anyways I finished coming up with the lyrics no more random sections being Replaced with La La's 

I just need to finish the melody for the chorus and I will be done 

-Lyrics on the next page 

Over hills  
Green as the springtime  
Chasing a lonely cloud  
White as snow  
Someday soon, I mean to catch it  
Hold tight, and up into the sky I'll go

I think of what you told me  
However sad life seems  
That sometimes tears  
Can turn to dreams

If I could only be with you once more  
And hold you tightly to my heart  
We could walk this road together  
And never, ever be apart  
Each and every heart will be healed  
On our journey through another world

Down the years, over the ages  
Bonds from a secret past reach through  
Life is grasped, one soul is chosen  
Once again a child is born anew  
Deep in the heart of darkness  
Where cold despair is found  
The call of hope  
May yet resound

I close my eyes  
And you are here  
Your smiling face shines down on me  
I am alone, but never lonely  
You're by my side  
And I can clearly see  
That though the road into tomorrow is long  
My mind is clear  
My heart is strong

If I could only be with you once more  
And hold you tightly to my heart  
We could walk this road together  
And never, ever be apart  
Your light will shine on every forest and field  
On our journey through another world


	10. Tenth entry

Day 2 of the (maybe) actually apocalypse 

I may not care about the company but I know my father did, so he did not just give it to Pepper for no reason, something is seriously wrong!

I'm trying to convince them to let me come to New York, But it's not going so well 

And JARVIS isn't giving me any information, (I have got to learn how to hack, Sometimes you have to run before you can walk right?) And I have never been one to take something like this lying down so yeah I'm going a bit stir-crazy, I'm going to call Father tomorrow via video call just so I can make my point across.

On a side note I managed to convince Jarvis to not take any sort of recording/Monitoring in my room, So I can practice Magic. And as I get older I think Mornstar Is becoming more like a staff than a wand, It's almost as long as my forearm now, Luckily I learned how to turn into a necklace so hiding it in my bag won't be nearly as difficult anymore 

Signing off, O.V.S. -The wielder of Mornstar

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a terrible person for asking for comments but can you please comment I don't even care if you leave Kudos or not but I just want comments 
> 
> Leave ideas for future chapters whatever FYI this takes place before Iron Man 2


End file.
